


A Liars Mishap

by soapfireblog



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Guns, Otto being a suspicous fuck, Panic Attacks, The Conductor being a bastard, Threats, soul contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapfireblog/pseuds/soapfireblog
Summary: Lying? Cheating? What is going on behind the doors of dead bird studio's?Find out as Otto (which is one of the Conductors MANY grandkids)  tries to uncover the rumours and the mysterious of his Grandpa's sins.
Kudos: 3





	A Liars Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS KINDA BASED OF A ROLEPLAY ME AND MY FRIENDS KINDA USED TO DO BUT NOT ANYMORE (MY friends will not be named because yes) AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER THIS SO YEAAH
> 
> Enjoy This Owl bastard being a dick

*” Entry 1,825: 01/10/19 

Hello. My name is Otto, Otto Mallard. And I am one out of the many 13 year old grandkids of The Conductor, formerly known as Malcom Mc’Caw (and the only mute one, by choice) . I have been watching The Conductor for a while now. His every move I have recorded or written down on paper. There is a reason for this, I know it. If you do not know what is going on, or haven’t seen any of my other entries,then let me give you a quick run down.

5 years ago today, when I was 8 some...Rumours started to pipe up. It related to my Grandpa. These were some..Stupid rumours. Yet, very possible ones. These rumours were that he has CHEATED every Annual Bird Movie Award. These were just some funny rumours. Funny haha. But not to me. 5 years ago, I decided to investigate. And oh boy...I trapped myself.

From my research, it’s all true. I cannot thathum why he would cheat...Well, at the time. I have grown older since then, and so has my hate for him. It’s come to the point that if I had to disown my whole family to stop talking to him, I would take that deal. I...I hate him. Does he not realise what he is doing? Well, if my theory is correct, he can’t FEEL what he’s doing. That will be explained later. I have been writing an entry everyday since then, some are short, some are 10 pages long. It all depends on what I gather that day, and trust me, I gather a lot. 

Now, DJ Grooves, I don’t know what drew me to him. Empathy? Guilt? Sympathy? I don’t know. Maybe it was my mother, who decided to help DJ Grooves with his movies. She says that he was a nice person and she just wanted to help him, but I don’t know if this is the case for me. But, I befriended him. And, to be honest with you, he is one of the kindest people I have met that is not in my family. You know what? Peck it- He IS the kindest person I have met that is not inside my family. He has helped me with so many things. Especially night themed stuff. He told me when he was little, he used to be interested in the night. Fitting for him, i’d say. When I was learning how to fly, he did his own research, in his own time, to help me! Ok, Ok. I might be biased, but compared to...M a l c o m, he is a saint. He has taught me about dreamwalking , to! He can’t do it himself, but I surprisingly can! I don’t know HOW, or WHY I can, but I can. I’m not complaining, it has helped me a lot. I was the first of my siblings to help him in secret, since if Malcom knew about this, he’d go batshit crazy. Some of my siblings have stepped up to help, to, but not all 8 of us. I wish I could help him more, and the shit he has to deal with from The Conductor ON TOP of his own problems...That's frightening for me.I am concerned that losing so much is giving him...Uh, “confidence issues.” 

I...I feel guilty. I KNOW what The Conductor is up to. I KNOW what he is doing. So why don’t I confront him? I am just a coward aren’t I? I dragged myself into this, now it’s MY job to fix it. 

Otto Mallard.”*


End file.
